The present invention relates to a camera equipped with both a lens shutter and a focal-plane shutter.
Cameras equipped with a lens shutter and cameras equipped with a focal-plane shutter are well known.
A camera equipped with a lens shutter is adapted for flash photography because of the shape of the shutter opening. On the other hand, the lens of a camera equipped with a focal-plane shutter can be replaced because of the light-blocking structure. Also, the latter camera permits high-speed time control because of the manner of operation.
In an attempt to utilize the features of the aforementioned types of cameras, it has been proposed to use an interchangeable lens having a lens shutter with a camera equipped with a focal-plane shutter.
However, the shutter operates alone only in an interchangeable lens. The camera has separate control portions for the focal-plane shutter and the lens shutter, respectively. Therefore, the controls are duplicative and wasteful.
In order to solve the foregoing problems, the present applicant has already proposed a camera system equipped with both a lens shutter and a focal-plane shutter (Japanese Patent Application No. 172188/1988).